


Seeing Stars

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67





	

Dean watched as fireworks brightened up the night sky, it wasn't even midnight yet and he’d seen more fireworks in the past hour than the whole of the 4th of July, which was surprising. Castiel appeared next to him, not causing Dean to flinch this time, he’d become immune to the angel appearing beside him at the most random of times, especially on a night.

Dean looked over to Castiel; his face didn't show that he had fallen during the year, or any of the other stresses that were forced upon their shoulders. Dean's arm fell upon Castiel's shoulder, the angel not as visibly uncomfortable as expected by angels, instead Castiel leant into the touch and rested his head on Dean’s shoulder, where they sat on a truck outside of the bunker, that Dean had used for his store-run earlier, when he ran to get burgers, marshmallows and other stuff for their meal of burgers, smores and beers.

Sam was inside with Gabriel, bringing in the New Year in their  boring way of watching some junk on TV. Castiel looked up at the blues, greens and reds painting the sky. Dean heard the countdown from the radio inside the truck and hopped off the car. He pulled Castiel back inside and they walked into the bunker, where Sam was sat with Gabriel in his lap, Sam had his hands on Gabriel's stomach rubbing in circles.

Dean pulled Castiel onto his lap, Sam and Gabriel didn't know about Dean and Castiel's secret relationship, only the hunter and his angel knew. Dean was just about ready to tell Sam. The four men watched as the ball dropped. As the ball lowered, Dean held Castiel’s hips in his hands, pulling the angel closer.

"Let’s bring the new year in with a bang" he whispered and grinned, winking and making sure that Sam and Gabriel can't hear. The crowds on the television are counting down from five. Castiel turns so he is facing Dean.   
"Four!" The crowds shout. Castiel leans forward slightly.  
"Three!" The crowds shout again. Dean also leans forward.  
"Two!" Comes from the crowd. Dean and Castiel move until their lips are nearly touching.  
"One!" The crowd scream.

Castiel kisses Dean, who cups his ass as Dean pulls Castiel closer to him. Dean pulls away and looks at Sam, finding Sam making out with Gabriel, cupping his ass. Dean stands up, pulling Castiel up with him.  
"Now let’s really bring it in with a bang, and you really will see stars" Dean whispers into Castiel’s ear, before nibbling on his earlobe, Castiel was quickly mewling in his lap. He walks past Sam, ruffling his hair as he passes.

"Fuckin’ finally” Sam exclaims, his hands slowly descending down Gabriel's back.

"Ohh Sammy, you don’t know the half of it" Dean says. Dean leads Castiel into the bedroom and throws him onto the bed. Castiel sees plenty of stars that night.


End file.
